


An interview with the rising singer Jaskier

by SerlinaBlack



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Marriage, Sort of? - Freeform, but no one knows either, they are't really hiding anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerlinaBlack/pseuds/SerlinaBlack
Summary: I can't find who originally posted this idea, so credit to whoever came up with this.How did the up and coming musical sensation Jaskier end up with a Witcher as a bodyguard?  The answer may surprise you.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 475





	An interview with the rising singer Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> Unless you read the tags, then it won't surprise you at all.

The man interviewing him was somewhat pleasant. He wasn’t at least, actively trying to poke and prod him into giving up some scandalous piece of information like the last one. Jaskier barely stopped his grimace at the thought of _that_ dumpster fire. Thankfully, his manager learned from her mistakes, which- as Geralt would undoubtedly and unfailingly point out- is already leagues better than Jaskier himself. 

"So, Jaskier you had a tour in Bali didn’t you? What did you think of the Island of the gods?" Cedric, the host, asked, brightening him up considerably. 

"Loved it! I love any beach really. But Bail..... Bali was breathtaking. The view was amazing, the food was delicious, even the hotel was great." he was sure he was beaming, but he couldn’t stop himself. Bali really was that gorgeous.... Disregarding the job Geralt had taken, but even that didn’t put too much of a hamper in their vacation. 

The host chucked as though he was a particularly charming puppy barking playfully at the man and Jaskier could take offence, but the analogy just reminded him of that adorable great dane they saw walking in the streets last week and Geralt wouldn’t let him take the puppy to the house. His husband was so unfair sometimes. 

"I'm not questioning the island's beauty, but, you've been trending on twitter for a different reason though." Cedric chuckled again, and Jaskier blinked at him. His second album released, sure but that had been months ago. Bali was the last tour for the album, and he was sure he didn’t do anything particularly scandalous..... Outside closed doors anyway.

Cedric seemed to understand his confusion, he grinned and clarified, " people has been... Well, Thirsting over your bodyguard for a while now. But the paparazzi pictures from Bali really fanned those flames. "

His.... Bodyguard? What bodyguard? Why would he even need a bodyguard with Geralt his hulking mass of a husband with him.... Unless....

"My bodyguard? " he questions just to be safe. 

"Yes, well, I warn you there are a lot of..... Shipping posts, a lot of people wants the two of you to get together. The rest are just questioning how you got a Witcher to be yor bodyguard." Cedric says conspirationaly. And Jaskier can barely handle how utterly ridiculous the situation is. 

Well..... No one accused Jaskier of being a saint. He loves Drama. So he just let out a hum to respond Cedric. 

Jaskier barely stopped from grinning in glee when the man took it as a cue to run with it and continued with the subject. He can practically _hear_ Geralt's eyeroll from here, but really, Jaskier was given an opportunity, what was he supposed to do? _not_ run with it? Not likely. 

"Do we have- ah, here we go, a picture with the more.... Harmless comments. " Cedric glances at him with a wink and points at the screen. 

The picture has Jaskier in focus. He's kneeling on the sand and looking for cockle shells if he remembers correctly. He had an excited grin on his face. 

But behind him,..... _oh, Geralt._ The man had flat out refused to wear anything of colour. Jaskier put his foot down at wearing black at the beach. The result had been Geralt's spring colours of wearing grey. At least he had taken the armour off, but his swords stayed strapped and close. He obviously had no expression on his face, god forbid anyone other than the select few can understand he was enjoying himself. His arms were crossed and he was glancing at the ocean in a way that gave the perpetual hollywood bodyguard aura. 

The comments though, 

_fckyachickenstrips @ jessi_

Damn, if there was ever a hunk twink archetype this is it.

_QuellTheHunger @ Fishyfishy_

If that was my bodyguard, I'd just stare at him all day long, and do nothing else. 

_i believe i can @ not fly cause gravity is a thing_

Dude, does he guard the body or the bootay. 

_get yo dog bitch @ it don't bite_

How did Jaskier even get a witcher to agree to a job? I thought they hunted monsters freelance? 

_mamaaaaa @ just killed a man_

Can the witcher just..... IDK choke me or smthn thanks. 

_terra boot @ bootybothered_

How the heck does Jaskier not climb him like a tree all the time. Like damb boy he fiiiiiiineeee. 

__

__

Jaskier bursts out laughing after reading that far. He can already imagine Geralt looking like a confused cat, as much as Geralt shows any emotions. And if these are the less risqué comments then he can't _wait_ to show him the really dirty ones. 

"Honestly you're taking being shipped with your bodyguard quite better than a lot of people." cedric comments idly and that sends him breaking into even more peals of laughter. 

"You-" he gasps for a breath. "- you mean my husband?" he finishes with a grin. 

Cedric looks at him gobsmacked. 

"Your husband?" he questions faintly like he can already hear the media frenzy that was going to bring. Well, Jaskier surely can and he's reveling in it. 

He nods still trying to get his laughter in control. 

Now all he had to do is figure out how to apease his grumpy Witcher after laughing at his face while reading through twitter comments. 


End file.
